


Travel is never as fun alone,is it?

by Sassy_Cage (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, I woke up with this idea in my head, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The warmth of the sun wakes them up,still groggy from a tiring night.<br/>"Arc,babe,we need to talk.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel is never as fun alone,is it?

"The warmth of the sun wakes them up,still groggy from a tiring night.  
"Arc,babe,we need to talk."  
The other man makes a questioning noise,prompting the brunette to go on.  
"I...I don't stay in one place for this long,normally and the fact of the matter is that I could get killed for it and I could,in the process,get you killed too..."  
"Are you...breaking up with me? Because if you are,all I ask is that you just come out and say you are."  
The brunette laughs.  
"No,nothing like that,in fact,quite the opposite. I was wondering how you'd feel about travelling with me from now on."  
Arcade sits,thinking deeply about the idea.  
"Oh gods,you expect me to make a decision right now?"  
"Well,preferably? Yes."  
"Oh jeez. Well,I love you but I would need to-"  
"Don't overthink it. Think about it from the point of view of what YOU want to do."  
Arcade sits for another minute,weighing his options.  
"If I stay,you'll come visit,right?"  
The courier cups Arcade's cheek.  
"Of course"  
Arcade nods and finally gives his answer.  
"Yes. Yes,a thousand times yes. I'd love to see New Vegas and everywhere else we go and especially with you."  
Courier smiles and softly kisses Arcade.  
"We leave at sundown then. I love you."  
Arcade smiles,thinking about the road ahead.  
"I love you too."


End file.
